Warriors of Cybertron Wiki
This wiki is about the Transformers storyline Warriors of Cybertron, which serves as a reboot to the entire franchise, especially the G1 and Prime storylines. It's also set in a universe where versions of GI Joe, Jem and the Holograms, MASK, COPS, ROM, and The Micronauts all coexist. This series is very different from previous series in terms of tone and premise, abandoning the usual "Autobot Vs Decepticon" premise in favor of more complicated, character-based storylines. The series begins on Cybertron during the war, but flashbacks from before the war are shown constantly and will often have relevance and tie into the main story. It's established that Cybertron was not in the best condition and was already on it's way to becoming a dying world before the War even began. The Autobots and Decepticons are political factions/military branches, while the majority of Cybertron's population is actually unaffiliated. It's shown that in this version the Autobots are not 100% good and the Decepticons are not 100% evil, with several Autobots showing signs of corruption (and even few are willing to work with Megatron), while the Decepticons, or atleast the most loyal members of the faction, believe themselves to be resistance fighters. Optimus Prime himself is portrayed as a "good man in a bad world", often finding himself struggling to keep his allies in line as much as he fights Decepticons. Megatron is a Magneto-like character in this version, willing to commit atrocities, believing they are for the "greater good", and is much more of a fallen Hero than straight forward villain, with the role of main villain being giving to other characters throughout the seasons. The show will give "reasons" for several things seen in previous series: Grimlock's verbal tic is a result of being experimented on, all beast-formed Transformers being from Eukaris, or of Eukarian decent, Soundwave's emotionlessness being the result of a self-performed lobotomy, Transformers utilizing universal translators to explain why humans can understand them like they're talking in English, the scanning process altering parts of a robots personality in addition to gaining a vehicle mode if the vehicle in question is being driven during scanning, among other things. The Titans and all gigantic Transformers in this continuity will actually be regular sized Transformers that acquire larger forms through various means. Synopsis The Cybertronians were originally organic beings until an alien race, known as the Quintessons, arrived on ancient Cybertron, seeking to enslave the planet. The Quintessons experimented on the Cybertronians, as they has done to other races, using an unstable technomatter, a liquid form of "living" metal they had cultivated from another alien world. On a molecular level, the technomatter bonded with organic cells of any kind, transforming their entire bodies into metal. Whereas, other races were killed in the process of bonding, the Cybertronians' bodies seemed to accept this liquid metal into their bodies, and the Cybertronains became living "machines". A "robot" named Primus rises up to lead the Cybertronains against the Quintessons, driving them off the planet. Using seized Quintesson technology, the Cybertronians are able to develop into a technologically advanced race in short time, using their starships to traverse the galaxy. Humiliated by their banishment from Cybertron, the Quintessons attempt to eradicate the Cybertronians using bombs containing an unstable version of the technomatter that now comprised the Cybertronians' bodies, resulting in the entire planet's surface being covered with metal. Primus and his followers manage to survive this planet wide nuking and proceed to wage an intergalactic war against the Quintesson Empire, formally known as the Quintesson Pan Galactic Co-Prosperity Sphere. Upon discovering other worlds the Quintessons had similarly conquered and experimented on, Primus and his forces set out to liberate these worlds, including Velocitiron, Lithone, Eukaris and Caminus. Primus welcomed the similarly robotic inhabitants of these other worlds into the Cybertronian Empire and with representatives from each world joining Primus's innermost circle, forming the Thirteen Primes. (Prima, Alchemist, Solus, Adaptus, Liege Maximo, Megatronus, Onyx, Alpha Trion, Micronus, Nexus, Logos, Solomus and Vector) Their combined forces are able to dismantle the Quintesson Empire, any survivors scattering across the galaxy. Primus and the Thirteen proceed to establish a new government on Cybertron and solidify an empire between Cybertron and it's sister worlds. Meanwhile, the surviving Quintessons begin upgrading themselves by augmenting their bodies with technology in order to survive the vastness of the cosmos. Turning themselves into cyborgs able to transform into vehicle-like forms, they began calling themselves the Engineers, claiming to be from the lost world of Gobotron. Realizing that they were now more physically capable of battling Cybertronians, and had an advantage over them with their ability to transform, a former Quintesson criminal named Mara-Al-Utha, was able to unite several like-minded members of his race and form a new faction called the Guardians, hoping to form a new empire. They are eventually able to build a planet-sized battle fortress, called the Warworld, with weapons powerful enough to blast planets into pieces and with this the Guardians successfully destroy several of Cybertron's sister worlds. When word of this reaches Primus, he orders that for all the inhabitants of the remaining sister worlds to be evacuated and urges everyone to unite for one last stand. Adaptus, one of the Thirteen, oversaw the evacuation of colony world, Antilla, but before the planet can be successfully evacuated, the Guardians attack, decimating the Antillians. The Guardians abduct a dying Adaptus, recognizing him as a close ally to Primus, and experiment on him, corrupting his "spark", turning him into a bloodthirsty monster that would betray and slaughter the rest of his race. Reborn, Adpatus is rechristened Unicron, the Chaos Bringer, who is then sent back to Cybertron to destroy Primus and his former brothers. Primus is able to unite the forces of the Cybertronian Empire, but when Adaptus returns, now calling himself Unicron, Primus is shocked at what happened to his former brother and is forced to battle him as the rest of the Cybertronians face off against the Guardians, who lead one final out-all assault on Cybertron. Using new weapons called Morphcores, they are able to transform the bodies of Cybertronians into small vehicular forms, which the Guardians believed they would be trapped in and would proceed to sell to planets across the galaxy, leaving any survivors to be destroyed along with the rest of Cybertron. Within the Warworld, Prima is able to break free from his vehicle form, transforming back into robot mode, before discovering that he can switch between both his robot and vehicle forms at will. With this, he is able to guide the other Cybertronians to also break free before leading them to finish off the Guardians and disable the fortress. Elsewhere, Primus and Unicron battle, Primus attempts to get thru to his brother, reminding him of what they'd accomplished together, but Unicron doesn't show signs that he can even remember his past life. Primus then tries to appeal to him, telling Unicron of what the Guardians/Quintessons have done to their kind in the past and that they'll just kill him too once Cybertron is destroyed and he's outlived his usefulness. Vector rushes to Primus's aid, where Unicron gets distracted in attacking Vector long enough for Primus seemingly destroy him. Hoping to stop the Guardians for good, they then rush to aid the rest of Cybertron in fending off the remaining invaders. With the Guardians's planetary fortress disabled, Unicron's now extra-powerful spark, which survived the destruction of his body was able to briefly possess Mara-Al-Utha, using his body as a way to reach the fortress. Upon arriving there, Unicron merges his spark. and thus consciousness. into the fortress itself, becoming one with it and attempts to destroy Cybertron, hoping to destroy all Cybertronains and Quintessons/Guardians alike. Primus decides that to defeat Unicron, they must create a weapon that will overpower his spark. To create a super spark, Primus elects to merge his own spark with the sparks of others, and six of remaining Twelve Primes agree to the transfusion. (Alchemist, Micronus, Nexus, Logos, Solomus and Vector) Their bodies deteriorate from the sheer power involved in combining their sparks and the remaining pieces of their bodies begin to merge and shape into a metal cube to contain it, the result becoming the AllSpark. Still controlled by aspects of Primus's consciousness, the AllSpark merges with the planet's entire technological grid, it's energy eventually reaching the planet's very core and creates the super computer, Vector Sigma, to become one with all the planet's defenses. Vector Sigma activates planetary guns which are able to blast Unicron before he can finish "consuming" Cybertron, seemingly destroying the Chaos Bringer, as he seemingly implodes into a black hole. With Unicron defeated, Primus finds peace and joins his brothers in the Afterspark, with the Allspark remaining dormant at Cybertron's core. Alpha Trion would later seal off Vector Sigma's chamber, taking with him the only Key able to open it. The AllSpark continued to give off sheer amounts of energy that eventually permeated back up to the planet's surface, forming Energon crystals. (The Cybertronians are implied to reproduce sexually in this continuity and thus the AllSpark isn't shown creating life as it does in other versions.) The Cybertronians would eventually start mining for these crystals and process them into a new source of fuel, that several would call the lifeblood of Primus. The remaining Primes (Prima, Solus, Liege Maximo, Megatronus, Onyx and Alpha Trion) establish a new governing body to rule over Cybertron, the Dynasty of Primes, also called Cybertron's Guiding Hand, and the Thirteen Tribes were reformed into city-states. The Guiding Hand begin constructing giant starships, able to transform into giant robots with great defensive capabilities, called Titans, and used them to expand their empire once more and colonizing new worlds, as was as returning to old ones, such as Eukaris and Velocitiron. The following needs to be rewritten. Alpha Trion begins seeking out a successor towards the end of his political career, eventually choosing Nominus Prime to be the first newly christened Prime, which would now be the title bestowed on the argued ruler of the enitre planet. Under Nominus's rulership and the rulership of his eventual successors, Cybertron ushers into a long peaceful period known as the Golden Age, while Alpha Trion goes into hiding going under the alias A-3. The Transformers are able to solidify a vast empire spanning many worlds, though with Trion in hiding, the Cybertronians knowledge of their own history became muddled in the millions of years that followed. Elsewhere in space, Unicron is revealed to have survived his battle with Primus, and possesses the Gobots to serve as manifestations of his essence. The Gaurdians are then forced to rebuild Unicron and eventually he gains the ability to transform the planetary fortress into a giant robotic body for himself. In planet mode, Unicron gains a black hole generator that allowed him to gain energy from "consuming" planets. Unicron sets out to consume the cosmos, hoping to one day return to destroy Cybertron as well. Differing accounts of Primus and the Thirteen dissolved into myths and legends, with some religions on Cybertron refusing to believe Primus existed at all and while others believed he was a literal God. The Quintessons were remembered as the creators of the Cybertronians for the most part though even that would be argued among historians, as some believed the Cybertronain race was directly created by the Allspark, which was also true to an extent. As the Quintessons are seemingly extinct by the time modern Cybertron is established, no one on Cybertron can confirm their existence. Unknown to Alpha Trion, Megatronus and Liege Maximo also remained in hiding, vanishing shortly after Unicron was defeated. Liege Maximo begins training an apprentice, Nova Major, in his ways of manipulation and how to be a master of disguise, while Megatronus secretly established the foundation of the Decepticon Empire. Nova Major is able to rise up and lead Cybertron for a time as Nova Prime, but eventually his plans for expansion backfire when he gets caught in a space bridge accident that causes him to get trapped in the Shadowzone. While in the Shadowzone, Nova Prime goes insane and his neural circuits are fried. Liege Maximo sends his minion, Jhaxius to free him from this alternate dimension using Vector Prime's former sword, Rhisling, and proceeds to restore Nova's sanity by performing Empurata on him, removing his head and replacing it with a one-eye faceless design. Following the installation of his new "optimized" brain module, Nova Prime's personality is altered and ultimately the former ruler of Cybertron becomes an emotionless Scientist driven only by logic, who now sought to enact his own agenda and betrayed his master, seemingly killing Maximo, before renaming himself Shockwave. Shockwave would go on to assume various disguises to infiltrate the Senate, continuing to rule Cybertron through secretly manipulating his successors, while disguised as a Senator. When Sentinel Prime rises up to lead Cybertron, he establishes Functionalism, a form of dictatorship where a bot's role and social class in life is determined by their alternate mode. Under Functionalism, Cybertron falls into worldwide poverty and crime rises to an all time high. Understanding that the social hierarchy instills tensions that must be relieved somehow, the High Council turns a blind eye to proliferation of underground gladiatorial combat. After disappearing for a time, Megatronus returned to Cybertron and began leading the Decepticon Empire himself, though no one knew of his true identity as one of the Thirteen as his name was seemingly stricken from history. Megatronus seeks out an heir to the lead the Decepticon Empire and continue his legacy should he perish and begins observing a former Energon miner, named Alzeta, who at the point had recently risen to become the gladiatorial champion of Kaon. At this point, the Decepticon Empire is merely a terrorist cell but Shockwave begins serving among their forces eventually betraying the Council by forming an alliance with Megatronus. Elsewhere, data archivist Orion Pax is forced to serve in the Elite Gaurd as a majority of Cybertron's population is drafted. Orion is among the soldiers guarding Sentinel on the night he decides to attend a gladiatorial match featuring Alzeta. The Decepticons attack the event and nearly kill Sentinel, but the Elite Guard are able to fend them off using Omega Sentinels, a line of advanced super robots, who were literally walking weapons of mass destruction able to transform into small warships. Alzeta saves Orion by killing a Decepticon that was about to blast him from behind, the two proceed to battle Decepticons and Orion eventually returns the favor. The two become good friends and when Alzeta is also eventually drafted into the Elite Guard, the two serve together. One day Orion's team is sent to protect an energon dock and Orion forms a romantic connection to one of the workers, Ariel. The manager of the docks, Dion, is not ecstatic with the constant presence of a military force on his workgrounds. Megatronus had stolen the Triptych Mask from Onyx Prime after his sacrifice to become part of the AllSpark, and secretly knew of future events and saw the significance of Orion Pax and Alzeta would eventually seem to have. Megatronus saw it necessary to find a heir to continue his work for generations to come, and ultimately saw Orion as his successor and the future ultimate ruler of Cybertron, but he realizes that Orion might ultimately refuse his proposition to lead the Decepticons and ultimately decides he will instead find a successor to act as serve as an archenemy who will cause many tragedies for Orion, so that it will ultimately shape him into the powerful figure he is destined to become. Megatronus ultimately hopes he can take Alzeta on as an apprentice, though he kept his true agenda secret from his followers. Megatronus arrives on the docks one day with Soundwave and Shockwave, who was now a high-ranking member of the Decepticons, and the Decepticon leader asks to speak to Dion about energy storage. After Dion shows him around, Megatronus orders the Decepticons to attack the warehouse and raid it for energy. The Decepticons begin killing the workers on the dock and the Elite Gaurd officers attempt to fend them off but end up swiftly getting defeated. Alzeta is merely knocked out by the Decepticons as Megatronus has ordered them not to harm him. Megatronus confronts Orion, telling him the Elite Guard is a waste of his potential, and proceeds to blast Ariel and Dion. Dion is killed but Ariel is left in critical condition, Orion gets enraged at the sight of Ariel severely damaged and attempts to fight Megatronus, but merely gets blasted by him as well. Megatronus notes that he didn't blast him fatally and proclaims that they will meet again, before leaving with the Decepticons. Megatronus has Alzeta abducted so they can attempt to recruit him. Sentinel Prime is enraged by the Decepticon attacks and proceeds to wage war against them, but Megatronus attacks Sentinel's address and blasts him into pieces right in front of an entire audience. With Sentinel's death, Zeta Prime is swiftly elected as his replacement but Cybertron's government begins to destabilize. Silverbolt and his seeker team find a wounded Orion and Ariel and manage to get them to safety and the brothers bring the wounded pair to their adoptive father, A-3. A-3 repairs Orion and Ariel into larger more combat-oriented forms and rechristens them Optimus Prime and Elita One respectively. Optimus is surprised that A-3 would name him a Prime, as that title couldn't be acquired until one served in the High Council, but them he reveals himself to actually be Alpha Trion, one of the Thirteen, who went into hiding to await for the day his fallen brothers would return and plunge Cybertron into civil war. As the one who established the Prime position in the first place, Alpha officially names Orion a Prime and gives him his Creation Matrix, the sole thing keeping him alive after millions of years, and by doing this, A-3's own body begins to disintegrate, the wise sage departing with telling Optimus that he will rise up to save Cybertron before uttering "till all are one". Optimus and Elita One then set out to stop Megatronus. Alzeta wakes up at the Decepticon base, his first instinct is to attack Megatronus but the former Prime is easily able to pin him down. Megatronus offers Alzeta a place among the Decepticon army, telling him that's how he'll truly serve and protect Cybertron, and after a bit of talking Alzeta becomes interested in an alliance. Alzeta then leaves to continue to posing as a member of the Elite Guard for the time being, to await for when Megatronus will "summon" him. Megatronus then mobilizes a strike force to attack Iacon, the capital city-state on Cybertron, to destroy the remainder of the Senate. Zeta Prime is barely able to defend himself before he is swiftly killed by Decepticons. Megatronus manages to convince everyone to abolish Functionalism as it is a horrid thing that prevents Cybertronians from reaching their true potential. Elita finds a warehouse full of relics Alpha Trion had stored away, weapons and artifacts of the Primes, and Optimus decides they should use weapons of the Thirteen to destroy Megatronus, but Megatronus attacks the warehouse to steal the Key to Vector Sigma, which he gives to Soundwave who then escapes. Optimus and Elita attempt to appeal to Megatronus, claiming that they can abolish Functionalism together without need of a war, but Megatronus claims the Cybertronians need war and thrive off it and proceeds to mercilessly carrying out his plans, destroying the warehouse but Optimus and Elita manage to escape with the Star Saber and Requiem Blaster. In a final battle, Optimus fights Megatronus with the Star Saber, though he has trouble accessing it's full power. Elita then blasts him with the Requiem Blaster, wounding him. Megatronus remarks that Elita reminds him of his own beloved Solus Prime, and believing everything's coming to a full circle, and tells Optimus and Elita that they will form a new Thirteen and that by killing him, they are fulfilling destiny. Elita hesitates but Megatronus threatens to blast Optimus and thus Elita fires one huge blasts that vaporizes Megatronus's body. Unbeknownst to Optimus and Elita, Megatronus had accounted for his imminent death and had a contingency plan in motion. Shockwave had developed a highly volatile variation of Energon and planted several Dark Energon bombs around Alzeta's home. Alzeta had a family, his Conjunx Endura, Thunderblast, and their children, Roulette and Shadowstriker. Filled with guilt over not knowing what side to choose, Alzeta seemed distant to his wife, but all the family drama is rendered moot once the bombs go off and Alzeta's family is infected by Dark Energon and turned into mindless Terrorcons. Alzeta is disorientated from the blast, the bomb having been uniquely engineered to not infect him, but he is forced to kill his family, unaware they were turned into mindless beasts. When Alzeta regains vision he is traumatized by what he sees and his neural circuits fry, rendering him completely insane. Shockwave then proceeds to nuke various city-states with similar Dark Energon bombs turning half of Cybertron's population into Terrorcons. Shockwave arrives to "rescue" Alzeta, and begins to perform Shadowplay on him to alter his personality, rebuilding his body to resemble Megatronus's image, and renaming him Megatron. Shockwave, now posing as Megatron's loyal second in command, tells Megatron that Megatronus wanted him to lead the Decepticons and "save" Cybertron, as it was his destiny. The disillusioned Megatron readily accepts his new position of power and resumes attacks on Iacon, wiping out the Terrorcons that threatened the surviving innocents of Cybertron, no one realized that they created them in the first place, in an attempt to sway the remaining population to their side. Optimus and Elite approach what remains of the Senate and they reluctantly name Optimus the next ruler of Cybertron, if he can save it from collapsing. Optimus hears of Alzeta and what happened to him leading to him becoming Megatron and is stricken with grief that his old friend was turned against him. Optimus confronts Megatron in Iacon, with Megatron remarking on how they've both changed. Prime tried to appeal to Megatron, begging him to join him in rebuilding Cybertron, but Megatron claims that the Decepticon Empire must be established in order for Cybertron to ever be truly saved. Megatron personally assassinates the remaining cabinet of the Senate before being forced to fight Optimus, Megatron claims that he takes no satisfaction in harming Optimus but will do whatever he needs to to stop those who stand in his way. With the city sacked, the Decepticons withdrawal from Iacon and proceed to recruit survivors across the globe. Optimus and Elite begin forming a Resistance force by recruiting survivors before Megatron can get to them, Optimus proclaims their fuller potential as a race if each individual were to be acknowledged as an autonomous robot, using the ancient contraction "Autobot" as an expression of that ideal. The Autobots move out to liberate all those taken prisoner by the Decepticons, starting with Tyger Pax, where Optimus first meets Bumblebee. Meanwhile, Shockwave proceeds to use the Key to Vector Sigma to carry out Megatronus's final wishes, to open Vector Sigma and secure the AllSpark. After centuries of vicious war, the remaining population of Cybertron is mostly divided among two factions, Autobots and Decepticons. Optimus Prime has barely managed to hold up the resistance against Megatron and Elita One is seemingly killed by the Decepticons. The rogue Decepticon Thunderwing attempts to failed coup against Megatron and is exiled into space. While in space Thunderwing encounters Unicron and forms an alliance with him, and the dark god decides it's time to return to Cybertron and bring about the End of Days, which the Cybertronians know as the Darkest Hour. Thunderwing is given an armor by Unicron to increase his power. Thunderwing and a battalion of Guardians are then sent back to Cybertron to ready the planet for his arrival. The Autobots new base, called Autobot City, was among the last areas of Cybertron yet to be evacuated, many other Cybertronians by this point were shipped off to surviving colony worlds, while others headed to parts unknown. Optimus commissions the construction of one final starship with which they will evacuated all the remaining Autobots called the Ark. Seeking to prevent the Autobots from leaving, Megatron and the Decepticons attack Autobot City and kill several inhabitants, but Optimus forms a counter attack and the Decepticons are fended off. Optimus and Megatron manage to severely wound eachother but Megatron manages to escape. The Autobots make haste to launch their starship, swiftly evacuating the city during the Decepticons' attack. Once the Decepticons were forced to retreat, the Ark was launched. Ultra Magnus, among the few that elected to stay behind with Optimus during the battle, is accidentally left behind and presumed dead. He remains of Cybertron for the time being with a small team of Autobots to repel the remaining Decepticons. Megatron and his forces leave Cybertron not long after to pursue the Ark, though Megatron leaves Shockwave and a few others behind to rebuild. Shockwave immediately takes advantage of his new position to use the AllSpark, which he had been hiding, and the Forge of Solus Prime, which he acquired at some point, to restore Cybertron and rebuild it in his image. Shockwave proceed to form a new High Council with Decepticons loyal to him called the Tripredacus Council and set out to use the AllSpark to create a new generation of Transformers, which they planned to call the Maximals, named in twisted honor of Liege Maximo. Ultra Magnus and his team attempted to defeat Shockwave but they were defeated. Thunderwing and the Guardians arrive to destroy the AllSpark as it is the only thing that can defeat Unicron, but Shockwave and his forces are able to defeat them. Through shapeshifting, Shockwave is able to restore his original identity, Nova Prime, and proceeds to use the Forge of Solus Prime to recraft the AllSpark into a Matrix-shaped artifact able to be stored in his chest. At the same time, a young Autobot named Hot Rod mysteriously appears and rescues Ultra Magnus from Nova Prime. Just as Nova successfully manages to place the AllSpark inside his own chest, under the belief it will allow him to attain true Primehood, Unicron arrives at Cybertron and begins to destroy the planet in robot mode. Nova Prime confronts Unicron but Thunderwing returns to finish him off and defeats him, Hot Rod jumps in ripping the AllSpark Matrix out from Nova Prime's unconscious form and blasts Thunderwing with it. Hot Rod then takes the AllSpark into himself and becomes one with it, transforming into Rodimus Prime, the reincarnated form of Primus himself. Rodimus then confronts his ancient rival once more, flying straight into Unicron's very core and unleashing the full power of the AllSpark to destroy him, vaporizing him inside out. With Unicron defeated once and for all, Rodimus's memories of his past life began to fade and he began to question what his new purpose was. Nova Prime wastes no time forcing Ultra Magnus and his team to flee Cybertron after capturing Rodimus and using his powers to generate a new generation of Transformers while keeping him in stasis. Hopelessly outmatched against Shockwave, Ultra Magnus decide all they can do is search for Optimus and his team. Nova Prime established mass mind control techniques and frequencies to brainwash all the returning refugees into believing there never was a Great War. Nova Prime and his Maximals then set out to build a new Cybertronian Empire. The remaining beastformers of Eukaris, calling themselves Predacons, led by Predaking, stood in opposition of the Maximal empire and they tried to invade their planet but they were mostly defeated and were forced to sign a treaty called the Pax Cybertronia. Meanwhile, Optimus and his team onboard the Ark arrive in Earth's orbit, where they are found by Megatron and his warship, the Nemesis, who promptly begins shooting at them. The ''Ark ''is severely damaged and begins to burn up in Earth's atmosphere Category:Browse